


What A Time To Be Alive

by AutumnMelancholy



Category: 3Below (Cartoon), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: And hot, I'll get better at tagging, M/M, Mutual Pining, aja and krel are mentioned, eli is gay, one day, steve is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnMelancholy/pseuds/AutumnMelancholy
Summary: Eli suppressed a sigh of frustration at Steve’s whining behind him and wiped some sweat from his forehead. Steve did have a point about the heat but Eli wanted to wait until after Steve fully understood the fact that the two “foreign exchange students” that had transferred to their school near the end of the year were real, actual aliens. Eli was fully convinced that Aja and Krel were not humans at all. Last night, he managed to sneak pictures of them in their alien forms, confirming his beliefs. Now if he could only make Steve take him more seriously.---Steve is sweaty, hot, and wants to eat while Eli wants to conspire, even on his summer vacation.





	What A Time To Be Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY MADE AN AO3 ACCOUNT!!! Now I'll be able to post anything I write here, starting with this drabble, which is very short, be warned. This should take place in the summer between Trollhunters and 3 Below.

“Eli, let go downstairs and eat some watermelon. I’m hungry and my mouth is parched!”

“Not yet, Steve.”

“But it’s way too hot to be working on your damn conspiracy board!”

Eli suppressed a sigh of frustration at Steve’s whining behind him and wiped some sweat from his forehead. Steve did have a point about the heat but Eli wanted to wait until after Steve fully understood the fact that the two “foreign exchange students” that had transferred to their school near the end of the year were real, actual aliens. Eli was fully convinced that Aja and Krel were not humans at all. Last night, he managed to sneak pictures of them in their alien forms, confirming his beliefs. Now if he could only make Steve take him more seriously.

“Pepperbuddy.” Eli had to admit, he loved that nickname “Are you sure that this isn’t just some false alarm? Are you absolutely sure?”

“Yes!” Eli snapped. “Come on Steve, you usually take my theories pretty seriously!”

“Yeah, but it’s a bit hard to do that when I’m literally  _ dying _ ! It’s too hot to think about these things!” Steve protested, sitting up on Eli’s bed. He stood up and pointed to a wet spot on Eli’s blanket where his back had been. “Eli, there is literally a puddle of my sweat on your bed! Also, you're usually not this short-tempered. That means that the heat is getting to you too huh?”

Eli groaned, leaning his forehead onto the board. Stupid, hungry Steve and his stupid logic and his stupid sweat-soaked self....

“Fine!” Eli gave in, throwing his hands into the air. "We’ll go eat some--OOF!!”

He turned around only to have a wet, smelly article of clothing wack him in the face. Eli yank it off with a huff and attempted to scold Steve, only for his first word to fade from his mouth at the sight before him.

“Ahhhh, I feel much better with that flipping shirt off!” Steve announced, stretching with his eyes squeezed shut. Eli couldn’t muster a response. Steve had in fact taken off his shirt, and now his chest--his hot, muscular, sweat soaked chest that could belong to a god’s--was on display for Eli’s gay thoughts to wreak havoc in his head.

“Wow,” Eli breathed, regaining his ability to speak. “What a time to be alive.”

Steve opened his eyes and looked down at Eli. “What was that, Pep’s?”

_ Shitshitshitshitshit, I just said that out loud!!! _

“I, uh uh uh, I said  _ what  _ a  _ time  _ to be alive...in this day and age! Because, you know, it’s so flipping hot these days, like, way,  _ way  _ hotter that what it would have been a hundred years ago!” Eli’s high pitched voice was totally convincing. “And people still believe that global warming doesn’t exist! Ridiculous! You know what I mean?!”

Eli looked down so Steve couldn’t see his blooming red face and marched towards the door, yanking it open. A cool wave of air conditioning drifted into the room, relieving them both. “C’mon, lets go eat some watermelon.”

"Finally! I was about to roast to death in here!”

Steve followed Eli down the stairs, a large grin on his face.  _ Eli isn’t exactly subtle when it comes to checking people out huh? _ Steve thought to himself as his crush walked into the kitchen, his face regaining it’s normal color.  _ What a cutie. _

Steve casually strolled over and wrapped his arm around Eli’s shoulders, remarking slyly, “Maybe I’ll take my shirt off more often if it means I’ll get to have any food around here.”

“Don’t you dare!”


End file.
